


For Our Sake

by GracefulVengeance



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets up with Roman after a fight that led to months of silence. Dean avoids talking about feelings with a lot of beers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Our Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> Check out the playlist I made to accompany this:
> 
> [I'm Such a Fool for Sacrifice](http://8tracks.com/graceful-vengeance/i-m-such-a-fool-for-sacrifice?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [Graceful Vengeance](http://8tracks.com/graceful-vengeance?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

The last thing Dean expected was a call from Roman, not after the way things ended the last time they talked. Dean could still hear the shouting, could still remember the tightness in his chest as he yelled out things he didn’t really mean. Nerves buzzed in the pit of his stomach as he pulled open the door to the bar. It wasn’t hard to spot the guy, not many burly Samoans frequent places like this. Dean and Roman had a lot of good memories at this place, a lot of laughs and a lot of beers, he couldn’t count them if he tried. He secretly wondered if Roman had picked this place on purpose, but tossed out the thought as he plopped himself down at the barstool next to his brother. Roman sat slightly hunched over the bar and slid one of the two beers that were in front of him, over to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean grunted, taking a swig of it in tense silence.

“Dean…” Roman put his hand on Dean’s arm.

Dean could hear the apologetic tone in his voice, he knew what was coming. He knew Roman was going to try and apologize even though it wasn’t his fault. He always did this, always sacrificed whatever he deemed necessary for Dean’s sake, even if it was his own damned pride. They were both stubborn as hell but when it came down to it, Roman always crumbled for Dean. He bared his teeth in a grimace and jerked his arm away from him.

“I knew this was a mistake,” he got up to leave, but he caught the pleading look on Roman’s face.

His eyes begged him to stay, but he knew Roman wouldn’t make him, wouldn’t stop him from walking out that door if he wanted to. Something in Dean made him sit back down. His anger slowly faded and he took a deep breath before locking eyes with Roman. He broke the eye contact soon after, grabbing his beer and taking a very long gulp. 

“Look, I didn’t come here to hear you apologize. I didn’t come for no sob story or pity party, got it?” he didn’t look at Roman, instead focusing his gaze on his almost empty bottle.

“Then what _did_ you come here for?”

Dean stayed silent, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. He had accepted Roman’s invitation almost on instinct, like something in him always responded to Roman. He also missed him like hell. That was another point that Dean wasn’t ready to admit. He took a final sip of his beer and immediately called the bartender for another. He stayed quiet for a long time, staring at the glass as beads of condensation dripped down its sides.

“Roman listen…” he paused, chewing on his pride like a wad of gum. “I didn’t mean all those things I said… back then.”

“You mean how I abandoned and betrayed you? How I was worse than Seth?”

“Yeah...that,” he replied gruffly. “Roman you know I… you know how much I…”

He felt a fist knock lightly against his bicep. “You don’t have to say it, brother. I know. No pity parties, remember?”

Dean looked at Roman to find an eye-crinkling smile on his face as he chuckled, and Dean felt all that built-up tension leave him in an instant. He found himself smiling for the first time since he walked through the door. 

A few beers later and Dean was leaning his head on Roman’s shoulder, tapping his foot and humming random tunes not at all similar to what the bar was playing. He could feel Roman’s chest rumble as he laughed, placing a hand on Dean’s head to ruffle his hair. He could feel Roman’s hair tickle his cheek, but it was soft and smelled like shampoo so he wasn’t about to complain. He’d never admit it, but he missed being this close to Roman. It was so familiar, so comfortable, and it never felt wrong.

Dean remembered paying his tab, even remembered stumbling out the door. What he couldn’t recall was how he ended up in the back of Roman’s car, fingers tangled in his hair as he straddled him. Roman’s hands slid down Dean’s back, stopping to grab his ass and press him against his chest as he pressed his lips to the underside of Dean’s jaw. Dean looked down, catching Roman’s lips in a needy kiss, all rough tongue and teeth. 

Roman bucked his hips underneath Dean, his erection pressing against Dean’s thigh in a way that made him shiver and let out a deep groan. He ground back down into him, craving more of that electric friction. He broke the kiss in favor of Roman’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into and tonguing at the tattooed flesh. Roman hissed, continuing to grind himself against Dean, chills running up his spine as Dean continued nipping at his shoulder.

Dean slid down in between Roman’s legs, pressing his cheek up against the bulge in Roman’s pants with half-lidded eyes. Roman let out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering closed as Dean slowly unzipped his pants. Dean slowly pulled Roman’s cock out of the opening in his underwear, not wasting any time as he wrapped his reddened lips around the head. He slid further down, flattening his tongue against the shaft, trails of drool already dripping down onto Roman’s balls. Jolts of pleasure coursed through Roman’s body and it took everything in him not to cry out as his nails dug into the car seat. 

The dirty slurping noises Dean made as he went to work on Roman’s cock were enough to drive him absolutely insane. Dean’s big mouth definitely wasn’t just for getting him into trouble. At some point, Dean had pulled his own hardened length out of his pants and was slowly pumping in an erratic rhythm, his soft groans vibrating against the thick cock in his mouth.

“F-fuck Dean, I’m so close,” Roman warned between shuddering breaths.

Dean kept up his pace, still pumping his own aching cock as he sunk his mouth further down, swallowing as much of Roman as he could. When Dean looked up at Roman, his lips wrapped around his cock just at the base, his blue eyes clouded with lust, Roman lost it. He cried out as he came into Dean’s hot, sloppy mouth, his thighs shaking from the intensity. 

Dean was still stroking himself as Roman’s quickly softening cock slipped out of his mouth. Roman grabbed Dean’s shoulders, pulling him up and onto his lap. As Dean’s long legs draped over Roman’s lap, Roman wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. Dean sighed, leaning his head on Roman’s shoulder as he stroked him in a deliciously slow rhythm. He had been edging himself the whole time he sucked Roman off, so feeling Roman’s hand around him rapidly brought him closer. 

"You're so good, Dean," Roman cooed, he could hear Dean whimper into his neck. "You're so good for me. I'm so lucky. C'mon, come for me, Deano."

Dean groaned a warning, his breath hot and heavy against Roman’s neck. It wasn't long before he was gasping, hot spurts of come dripping onto Roman’s hand. He placed a light kiss on Dean’s forehead, now beading sweat, and Dean slumped against him. 

“Missed you, Ro,” Dean mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed. 

They stayed at a hotel that night, Dean spread out on the bed with Roman draped over him. It was as if nothing had changed.


End file.
